1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit boards and, particularly, to a circuit board for an optical-electrical module and an optical-electrical module with the circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
In optical communication apparatuses, optical-electrical modules are configured for generating/receiving optical signals. An optical-electrical module generally includes an emitter for emitting optical signals, a receiver for receiving optical signals, a driver chip for driving the emitter, and an amplifier electrically connected to the receiver. The emitter, the receiver, the driver chip, and the amplifier are mounted on a circuit board. To reduce insertion loss, the emitter should be optically aligned with an output optical fiber, and the receiver should be optically aligned with an input optical fiber. As such, the emitter and the receiver must be positioned precisely on the circuit board. Marks can be formed on the circuit board to assist the installation of the emitter and the receiver on the circuit board. However, the marks occupy space of the circuit board, adversely affecting minimization of the optical-electrical module.
What is needed therefore is a circuit board and an optical-electrical module with the circuit board addressing the limitations described.